This invention relates to reliable data entry in computer systems. More specifically, this invention relates to validation of entered data in document processing systems using electronic imaging. Still more specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for verifying data values read from documents, and for selecting values requiring further inspection or correction, where the values are of a type that can be sorted into an order.